


A New Chapter: Zero

by Izzu



Category: Tokusatsu, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンゼロ・ザ・クロニクル | Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally returning to the Land of Light, Zero pondered about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chapter: Zero

It felt as if he had left the Land of Light for a very long time. Leo had been very strict in his teaching after all, he barely had any time to actually stop and ponder how long it had been since he was placed under his care. Ever since  _that_  day...  
  
The last time he had stood here he had been a disgraced Ultran. Now he returned as an honoured warrior.  
  
Before this, he had always been a nobody. Now, he returned as the son of one of the respected Ultra Brothers, Ultra Seven. His father.  
  
Yet, the moment he found out about his father... his father had...  
  
Zero froze. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him that was so familiar... he turned around. He gasped as the father he thought had died was standing in front of him.

It was a miracle!  
  
xxx  
  
It was strange to think he was now considered part of the elite. He wondered if he would be sent to Earth after this. Then again, no... wasn't Mebius already—and still—in charge of anything regarding Earth's safety? Also, that planet had started to be able to fend for themselves and there have not been any more big incidents happening there...

Wonder what else he could do, now that he has finally returned to this land. Perhaps getting himself acquainted with how the Space Garrison worked, considering he was now officially part of it. So maybe if he had proven himself to be as good as his seniors as well as the legendary Ultra Brothers, he could also be entrusted in any of those important missions they occasionally receive or even be assigned to protecting a planet! That should be nice.

He would not allow others to say he only got in because of his father. Even if his father... and his fellow brothers reassured him that they would treat him equally, it was better if he himself took the initiative. And just because he was still young, compared to the other members of the Space Garrison... he would not allow anyone to think he was like any other no name rookie. What other rookie had managed to do the things he had done these few days?  
  
He heard about Mebius time on Earth, him being sent there despite still being a rookie. But Mebius was a special case... you cannot really compare him with those other rookies.  
  
He sure had a lot to do to prove himself. He would like to think he was different than Mebius, even if they were not that far apart in age. Aside from the obvious fact that they were both trained by different masters. Their personalities were different too... but that was expected considering their different upbringing. Yet, somehow he wondered if he would be compared to Mebius still.  
  
Well, judge all they want then. He would show him what he was capable of soon enough. They would see...  



End file.
